Peanut Butter
by MajorSam
Summary: After a very stressful day, Magnus and Will have the same idea: Go down to the kitchen for a late night snack. What they end up getting is unexpected, and so much more.


**Authors Notes:** Really quite ridiculous. A pwp type challenge set down by NoCleverSig. (Whom I thank for her Beta) Hope you all enjoy… I suggest having a Peanut Butter and Jam (or banana, or nutella... whatever floats your boat) sandwich on hand, just in case. I was certainly hungry after writing this ;)

**Peanut Butter**

**Copyright 2011, MajorSam**

* * *

When Magnus woke up that morning, (or could it be considered yesterday morning, already?) she thought it would be a normal day: Paperwork, a meeting, research on the latest abnormal guest. Same old routine.

She had not expected the new abnormal to get loose and start wreaking havoc.

She had not expected the search for it to last several hours.

She had not expected the clean up after to extend well into the night.

She had not expected to try to rest, only to have a sudden craving for a late night snack.

But all these things had indeed happened, which is why Magnus had wound up in the kitchens at five a.m, quickly putting on a kettle for tea, as she rifled through the cupboards to see what piqued her interest. Something comforting… some kind of bread, perhaps? Not just a piece of toast though, something to go with it… Jams? No. Honey? Perhaps later…

Peanut Butter. Perfect!

It wasn't the healthiest of snacks, but Magnus had always enjoyed the creamy, thick, earthy taste of peanut butter. She even found it fun, sometimes, though she'd never admit it to anyone, to get the condiment stuck in her teeth, or have her tongue fuse to the roof of her mouth. Even she could appreciate the humour of playing with one's food.

She quietly arranged the peanut butter and bread on the counter as she opened a drawer to fetch a spoon and a knife. As she went about her mundane tasks, she let her mind wander to the past few months. The fiasco with Adam, the fights, the teleporting, the disease, and the subsequent quests to find a cure. Being reunited with John, working by his side once again, repressed feelings bubbling up despite her best efforts. Had she actually let herself hope, just a little bit? Well, whatever her feelings, or his, John had left, and Helen Magnus was alone once again. At least she had found her father, even if he did later decide that the "low contact" policy was still the best for them. Gregory had called but a few days before, saying he would arrive for a visit in exactly one week.

Adam Worth, thankfully, was gone; hopefully for good this time. She'd never truly wished for his death, always hoping to find a way to help him, but knew that his final demise was the best for everyone. He had made an impact on her though, and not just physically. She'd been affected, more than she cared to admit, by some of the things he had said, memories and regrets drudged up, new doubts and questions. Including his ridiculous insistence on calling Will her "concubine".

Where could he have possibly gotten that idea? She and her protégé had never even touched in his presence, had they? How could he have made his assumption without some basis upon which to build the idea? Had he seen something she hadn't? Something in Will that she wasn't picking up on? Magnus considered herself a rather astute observer of the human condition but could admit that after working so long with abnormals, the human psyche sometimes confounded her. Bodies and medical matters she could do, but the mind, with all its intricacies, motivations, and emotions… So many years of emotional repression and denial, especially in the case of lovers, one in particular, had perhaps left her a tad short-sighted in such matters. The idea that Adam could have been in her home for barely a day and already have picked up on something between them disturbed her.

She could admit to herself that she'd thought about her and Will before. He was an attractive, intelligent, vibrant man. Who wouldn't entertain some fantasies? But as with work colleagues in years past, Magnus had the act of not giving into desires down to an art. The first time Adam had called Will "concubine" she'd brushed it off as a joke. The second time, she thought it was something he was doing to get on her nerves. When he continued, though, she began to wonder if there was something more. She'd begun to notice Will, and allow her thoughts the freedom to really look at him. She noted the way he wore well fitted jeans, the sometimes silly spikiness of his hair, the light in his blue eyes when he was excited about a new project. He seemed able to find joy and happiness so easily when he'd first started working with her.

Now, though, she could tell a darkness was growing. He still laughed, felt passion, felt the exultation of new discovery, but his eyes had the hint of hardness. He no longer assumed that a new abnormal was good until proven otherwise. He was logical, quick, and honest. If he thought she was wrong, he would tell her so. While Magnus missed the youthful enthusiasm he'd shown in the first few months, she found this mature, sensible man even more alluring. It was a wonder he was still alone. She felt her heart lurch a little bit_. Alone._ Because of her. She'd brought him into this life, promising honesty, but omitting the fact that it was a life of solitude and sexual frustration. Maybe his growing understanding of the importance of their work would help him deal with it? Or would it make him harder, fall into himself? The power she knew he contained, his potential for darkness… it intrigued her. God help her, she always did like the bad boy. Will was certainly years, decades away from being "bad," but still… She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to foster his darkness. _No_, she quickly admonished herself. _I've seen too many good people fall prey to difficult times. I need to keep him as happy as possible, for as long as possible._

How could she bring some joy back to his life? Spark the light in his eye?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the kettle finally started to whistle at her, and she poured it into the waiting pot. A nice, hot cup would be good to clear away whatever peanut butter she missed cleaning off with her tongue. A glass of milk might be nice in the interim, though. She inserted the bread into a nearby toaster as she poured herself a cold glass of milk, taking a sip and sighing. She would never get any rest tonight, as it was already time for her to get up. Might as well start waking up for the day! She'd decided to grab her snack before showering and dressing for the day, so stood very comfortably in a thigh-high nightgown of soft lavender silk. She also wore a thin, deep purple robe overtop. Her long, dark hair lay in gentle, loose waves over her shoulder and down her back.

She froze as she heard footsteps down the hallway. She silently lamented the loss of her quiet, personal breakfast.

"Magnus! Didn't expect to see you here," said Will as he walked into the kitchen. Magnus closed her eyes for a moment, _Speak of the Devil…_ before turning back to him, bright eyed and smiling.

"Will! I wasn't expecting company either!" It was both a statement and a subtle inquiry.

"Yeah, well, I slept for a few hours, but I think my body's still too keyed up from all the mess of last night!"

A lightbulb went off in Magnus' mind. "Too keyed up," he'd said. Could that be the reason she was unable to sleep? The night had been exhausting, yes, but still, the thrill of the chase and the rush of satisfaction when all the escapees had been caught and safely put away… Her blood had certainly been flowing. Now that she thought of it, she had been rather "keyed up" for several days now… perhaps even weeks? If she were honest, it was even longer than that. It certainly was a lonely life. She leaned back against the counter.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought, a barely noticeable furrow creasing between her eyebrows. She looked at Will, and he frowned, having no idea why he was suddenly under such critical scrutiny. She quickly looked down at his bare feet, eyes taking in his whole frame until she arrived at his eyes. He was wearing the sort of manly tank top commonly referred to as a "wife beater." She loathed the term, but had to admit it certainly did well to highlight his nicely toned arms. He'd been working out.

_Bring some joy back to his life? Spark the light in his eye?_

Maybe she could help both of them.

She licked her lips. He gulped.

"Magnus…?" he asked, finding himself fighting to keep his voice steady. The look in her eye…

"Here for a snack, Will?" she asked, voice low and quiet.

"Uh… yeah," he answered, wondering if there was some kind of double meaning to her question that he was missing. He was still too tired to deal with hidden meanings right now. Her mouth quirked up in one corner.

"As am I," she informed him. He didn't know what to say, so chose to just smile and nod his head.

"Cool," he finally said, when she didn't continue. She tipped her head to the side slightly, her mouth forming into a full, sly smile. He was getting afraid. Had something happened to her last night? Had one of the abnormals infected her with something? She was acting very oddly.

Magnus continued to lean against the counter, placing a hand on its cool surface, and slowly sliding it along the smooth granite before taking the jar of peanut butter in her firm grasp. She moved her other hand out to the opposite side until she found the spoon.

"Sit down, Will," she said, no, commanded. The psychologist's keen eyes tried to ignore the way her robe fell open to the sides, with her arms spread out like that, revealing a full, barely concealed chest encased in thin silk. _Focus on her words, _Will, he told himself.

"Ok, sure," he said, nodding amiably, moving to sit down at the six person table that rested in one corner of the room, to the left of the entry door. _What was going on?_ He wondered. He shifted the chair a bit so that he was more or less facing Magnus.

"So, you going to make me breakfast?" he joked, trying to evoke any kind of reaction, break this odd spell of quiet words and pointed looks.

"Oh I'll make you _something_, Will," she said with a low chuckle. A brief doubt flashed through his mind. The tone of her voice made it seem like she wasn't talking about food. He was hungry, and the nerves he felt about the situation weren't making him any more comfortable.

The doctor slowly advanced on him, spoon and jar of peanut butter held in her hands like weapons. He fought the urge to gulp again. She made it to the edge of the table, just a few inches away from his knees.

"Move back," she ordered.

He frowned, but did as she asked. When she was satisfied with his location, she nodded, and he stopped. She set her 'weapons' on the table, calmly, right beside yesterday's newspaper. She then placed her perfectly manicured fingers on the sleeves of her robe, over her shoulders. With barely a brush, the smooth material slid right off her shoulders. She let her arms fall to her side, and the slinky material fell soundlessly to the ground. Will's jaw dropped. _God did that nightgown hug her curves._

"Uh… Magnus?" His voice did _not_ just crack. "What are you doing?"

She grinned down at him. She hadn't turned on any lights when she'd entered the kitchen, and neither had he. Her body was lit only by the remnants of moonlight streaming in through the windows and the softest glimmerings of sunrise. Her blue eyes were still mostly shaded, smoky.

"I'm going to have my snack," she replied.

She stepped forward, touching her knees to his. With a gentle but quick movement she inserted one of her legs between his and pushed one sideways, spreading his legs wide. He snapped his mouth shut so quickly he heard his teeth clack against each other. He was afraid if he left his mouth open he might say something ridiculous, or make an embarrassing noise. He should have noticed the signs in her voice, her look, her body language. Oh god, how did he get himself into this situation? How could he get out of it, and without offending her? Wait, get out of it… did he really want to do that?

_No!_ A voice screamed in his head.

_Shut up,_ his conscience screamed in return. _You can't do this! Imagine how your relationship could be affected! She's your boss, for crying out loud!_

_Yeah, a really __**hot**__ boss! _

Any further internal battle was cut short when Magnus' nimble fingers appeared at the waistband of his pajama pants. He had had the exact same idea as her; hop down in his PJ's for a snack before prepping for the day. When her fingers slipped underneath the elastic band, he jumped.

_No, I did not just squeak,_ he assured himself.

The way she grinned smugly at him made him doubt that assurance. Needing to look anywhere but that beautiful face, he looked down. Cleavage. Ack, NO! He quickly dropped his eyes down further, not realizing he could just avert them to the side. Instead, in his quest to avoid her, he just kept looking down, hitting the bottom hem of her nightgown all too quickly, and finding miles and miles of bare, smooth leg. He couldn't help the reaction he had. He was only a man, after all, and she was _Magnus!_

He cringed at his crude, base reaction to her body, so close to his, and bared in ways he'd never seen before. He shamefully closed his eyes, bringing them up her body and opening them only when he was sure he was around her face. His apology died on his lips when he saw the huge grin on her face, the light in her eyes.

"Good boy," she said, her voice higher in pitch than before, lighter.

In the next instant, she fell onto her knees and pulled on his pajama bottoms, baring his semi-hard erection to her gaze. He jumped and squirmed, hands automatically moving to hide himself, but she batted them away, unconcerned with his dignity, before pulling his pants down to his feet. Even on her knees, her feet didn't reach to the end of the table, they were perfectly centered.

"Magnus!" he still tried to protest, unsure of what he could possibly say, wanting to both stop and encourage her. She suddenly grasped his entire length in her hand, firmly.

"Sssh," she said, looking up at him. His mouth worked open and closed, like a fish, unable to form words with her long fingers touching him. "Don't argue with me on this, Will," she said.

What was a guy to say to that? He nodded, mutely. Can't argue with the boss.

She smiled at him, sensing his acquiescence. She looked over at the peanut butter, then between his legs. Will tried not to feel self-conscious. What did she think of him? She'd seen him naked before, he supposed, she was his doctor, after all, but she'd never seen him aroused. Was he as big as the other lovers she'd had? His thoughts started to race, getting increasingly nervous as she contemplated whatever it was she was contemplating.

She finally blinked in decision, grasped his legs a few inches above his knees, and took his member into her mouth, sinking all the way down. He cried out in surprise, and would have leapt off his chair at the sudden warm, wet glove she presented, but her hands on his legs kept him down. She stayed on him for only a second before pulling off. She regarded him quickly, noting the shiny sheen her saliva had just made, coating him. She nodded, and looked up at him, stifling a laugh at the look on his face.

"Makes it easier to spread," she answered to his unasked question.

"Makes what easier to spread?" he managed to say.

"My snack," she replied, turning towards the table to grab the jar and the spoon. She quickly opened the lid of the jar as tingles of anticipation started to spread through Will's body. He clenched his toes against the floor, trying to ground himself. Couldn't lose control yet! He'd embarrassed himself enough for one night. Morning. Whatever.

Magnus tossed the lid of the jar onto the table before dipping the spoon inside, vigorously stirring it up before gathering a fair amount onto the spoon, placing the jar on the ground beside her, under the table. She took a breath; regarding him clinically before flipping the spoon over and smearing it over the head of his now almost full hard on. He sent a silent thank you up to the heavens that she'd chosen smooth peanut butter this morning instead of crunchy. Ouch.

Magnus transferred as much peanut butter as she could onto Will before taking the spoon into her mouth and quickly cleaning it off. She then flipped the spoon over again, and used the convex surface to start smoothing the creamy substance over Will's member. Blood pulsed rapidly downwards as he watched her work. Will couldn't remember ever being pleasured with a spoon before, but the smooth, thin metal spreading the thick substance felt surprisingly good. Magnus had to get another spoonful to completely cover him, and he was secretly proud.

A horrible thought suddenly overcame him.

They were in the kitchen. Anyone could walk in at any moment! Sure, he'd come down early enough so that he could avoid everyone, but in this house, you were never guaranteed privacy. The hours some people kept! He fleetingly though to warn her but stopped his thoughts short. She knew where they were and what time it was. The fact that she was willing to take such a risk both thrilled and frightened him. He'd done some crazy stuff, as had most people in college, but this was his workplace and his home. He'd have to live with the people who interrupted them for years, decades to come… He looked down at her face, her blue eyes.

Totally worth it.

When Magnus decided she had enough of a snack ready to satiate her hunger, she cleaned the spoon again before letting it rest on the table. She was kneeling fully upright, so half of her torso was still in full view of Will. He let himself look at her. She was the one who'd started this whole thing, and he was going to get the full experience, commit everything to memory. Her fair skin shone in the half moon, half sunrise glow. The sun's rays were starting to overpower the room, lending a faint, reddish blush to her chest. The faintly shiny silk of her lavender nightgown was thin and did nothing to conceal the outline of her nipples, which were jutting out, begging to be touched, caressed, licked. Will had a feeling, though, that she would not condone any such actions. She only wanted to have her "snack".

Magnus let her knees slide to the sides, pushing his legs out even further, her body falling out of his direct eye line. He wished she would have stayed a bit longer, let him commit the sinful picture of her into his memory. She lowered her head to rest level with his peanut buttery offering and moved her left hand to grasp his base, enjoying the feel of the creamy butter squelching between her fingers. Nothing wrong with a little mess now and then. She lowered herself even further and finally leaned in, touching her mouth to the underside of his cock, right above where her hand kept him in place, with just her lips. She let her lips stay relaxed, not pursed, not kissing, and ran them up him, peanut butter gathering in her lower lip as she moved. She removed her lips before she hit the head, pulling back and sucking her lower lip into her mouth, tasting the peanuts, closing her eyes, and savoring the flavor as she cleaned herself.

Will wanted to grab her head and push her back onto him, but once again thought she probably wouldn't appreciate his input. His hands floundered in the air for a moment before gripping the bottom sides of his chair, keeping him steady and in place.

Magnus repeated her skimming action on three sides of him, agonizingly slow, unhurried, just as if she were having a boring snack. For the side facing away from her, she used the index finger of her right hand to gather her treat, sucking the entire digit into her mouth even though it was only covered to the first knuckle. Will's head swam with the naughty images she was presenting. Did she realize that the more time she took the greater the likelihood that someone else in the household would wake up and make their way to the kitchens for breakfast? He never thought he would want a blow job to go faster, but the combination of pleasure and nerves had him wired, his heart racing. He might wind up involuntarily ending this too soon…

Her pink tongue finally escaped the confines of her mouth, reaching out to lick a path all the way up the sensitive vein on his underside. She licked him until that one line of skin was completely clear of peanut butter. She then nibbled her way up, taking in the texture of just his skin, stretched taut over hard manliness. She gave one last lick, soothing the skin from her gentle bites.

She moved a centimeter or so to the side, and started the same process of licking only a tiny line clean, and Will groaned. She looked up at him, sharply, but her face was getting lighter in the sun, and he could see the dark haziness to her eyes.

"Magnus," he warned, shooting his eyes as far left and back as he could, indicating the windows and their increasing glow. She looked, but merely raised an eyebrow, daring him to ask her to speed things up.

There was no way in hell.

She nodded her head ever so slightly, and went back to her slow torture. Her physical need for food had long since bowed down to her hunger for other things. She was in no hurry. The toast had long ago finished, its crispy surface popping up to wait, growing cold, forgotten.

Every so often Magnus would suddenly stop her ascent and give him a swift lick sideways. He never knew when to expect it and gritted his teeth every time as his grip on the chair grew firmer. He really wanted to sink his fingers into that lush, wavy hair, and find out if it was as soft as it looked. But he didn't. Some higher power granted him the ability to keep his hands by his sides.

She'd made it several lines over to the right side of his penis when she found a surprise. Half of a solid peanut had made its way into the jar of creamy butter! She grinned against him, and flattened her tongue against it, coaxing it to slowly roll its way up his length.

"God!" he said in a high, strained voice. She maneuvered it to the bottom edge of his head before moving her tongue to push the peanut back down. She skillfully led the peanut all over him, giving up completely on a set pattern, swirling it in lazy circles, up, down, in wavy lines across wherever she pleased. Whenever she changed directions, or pushed it into him a little harder, a soft "Yes," would escape him. He was afraid, at first, of how she would react to that, but she didn't give any indication of opinion, so he continued.

After a time, she had had her fun, and sucked the little bean into her mouth. She bit down, and the crunch of it echoed in the empty kitchen. He watched her mouth move, and she looked directly up at him, eyes suddenly piercing into his as she ate, grinning ever so softly. He felt an arrow of hot arousal shoot through him. She blew away all his fantasies, was beyond all his expectations, and he'd thought about this kind of thing more than he cared to admit. Will was afraid of what she might be able to read in his eyes, but was unable to tear himself away from her gaze, even when she lifted up a bit before lowering her mouth right over his head, encasing it completely.

He let out a long, low moan as she started to gently suck on him. He could feel the effort she made to suck him normally, but finding her tongue and mouth sticking to his peanut coating. The weird, sticky suction was incredible, and Will found himself thinking the end was getting close. She sucked his head, never taking her mouth off of him, just swallowing, swirling, rubbing her tongue around and against him, until he was completely clean, never once taking her eyes off of his face. When she was almost done she started to scrape her teeth against him, just in case she'd missed any other stray chunks of peanut. The room was now more yellow than anything else, and the light glistened off her moist lips, wrapped around his thick erection.

Will swore he was just seconds away from orgasm when she pulled off of him. He groaned in pain, his slippery cock throbbing a dark purple, and her eyes grew wide in fake innocence.

"I haven't finished my snack!" she said, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world for her stopping. He frowned down at her, and she raised her hands, showing him her butter covered fingers and palms. He let his head fall back onto his neck, teeth gritted in submittal, knowing Magnus still had plans.

She did indeed.

She slid her hands up the very top of his inner thighs before cupping his balls, massaging the peanut substance over him. The heat of his arousal, and her mouth, had melted the peanut butter so that it was smooth and rich rather than sticky. When she'd wiped as much as she could onto him, she leaned in and sucked one into her mouth. As with his penis, she kept her mouth on him, sucking his ball, feeling it pulse in her mouth. She slid a hand under him, stroking the sensitive area around his perineum, and his brain completely melted. He was breathing hard, panting, groaning, and she relished the power she held over him. She could make him do anything she wanted at this moment. Anything. But she would never take advantage of him like that, and they both knew it.

As the light continued to swell, so did Will, but once again Magnus decided the time wasn't right. She slid her fingers around until she reached _that_ point and pinched, cutting off his ability to finish. At the same time, she let go of his now clean balls and moved back to his full shaft. Sweat poured down his face, and he started thrusting into her mouth, unable to stop himself. Her own heart was beating wildly, intoxicated by his taste, his smell, his texture, and the heady rush of power she still felt. Her own arousal pulsed with heat. It had been way too long since she'd done, well, anything, except with herself. She'd almost forgotten how much better it was with someone else.

Unbeknownst to the doctor and her protégé, a slim figure was currently marching silently down the hallway moving towards the kitchen. His unmistakable swagger didn't falter as his keen ears picked up the noise of someone eating, rather noisily. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Honestly, could she not at least teach her houseguests proper etiquette? The way some of those monsters ate!

"Oh, it's only the protégé," Nikola Tesla announced as he marched in to the room, absently noticing it was Will sitting at the table as he moved to the counter to pour a cup of tea.

Will picked up the newspaper on the table so fast he thought he'd get whiplash, using it to cover his lap, and Magnus' bobbing head, but she kept moving. His hands shook in the effort to keep from crying out, moving one hand back to her head, threading his fingers through her thick hair and pulling lightly, demanding she stop.

Tesla finished pouring his tea, and leaned back on the counter, looking at Will.

"What's wrong with you?" the scientist questioned, immediately noticing Will's flushed face and shaking body.

Will sucked in a deep breath.

"Just reading," he said in as even a tone as he could manage. Helen bit down and he jumped.

"Reading?" Tesla scoffed.

"It's an intense article," Will argued, trying to pretend he was shaking in anger at some report of another political bumbling, another pointless war effort.

Tesla was silent for a moment, regarding him, and Will had never felt so strongly like he was being examined by x-ray vision.

"Uh-huh," Tesla said, smirking. "I'll bet something intense is going on."

Will was getting redder by the second and found himself unable to reply, too lost in the melting hot pleasure of Helen's mouth. Oh god, he was actually going to come right there with Nikola in the room! He bunched his fists up in the paper, trying to ground himself, get his thoughts away from the need to thrust into her and surrender to bliss. She sucked him in even harder, even deeper, lightly running her teeth over his length as she pulled away, nibbling on the head before roughly sucking him in again. Just as he thought he was going to explode, Helen suddenly pulled off of him completely, letting go of her grip on his legs. She reached up, and grasped the newspaper, pulling it down over his lap as she sat up on her knees. She looked directly at Tesla, as Will gaped at her in shock and horror, forgetting to breath.

"Nikola. If you don't mind, I was just having a snack," she said, arching her eyebrow towards the door. Tesla, who was sipping his tea, choked. He'd known she was down there, but hadn't expected her to have the gall to so openly admit it! The woman was a menace! Once he got his coughing under control he glared at Will in utter contempt and barely restrained jealousy.

"Well excuse my interruption," he spat, slamming his mug down on the table and stalking out of the kitchen as fast as he could, wrenching the door shut behind him.

Will finally sucked in a deep breath, mortified, and looked at Helen, about to demand an explanation and an apology but she just flashed him a grin, dropped back down, and took his entire length into her mouth, letting it hit the back of her throat and sucking hard. He cried out and his seed shot down her throat as he convulsed, both hands grabbing her by the head as she kept working him, sucking and swallowing, drawing out his climax as long as she possibly could. When she was finished, she rocked back onto her heels, still between his legs, straightening her back and looking at him.

"Mmm," she practically purred, licking her lips, cleaning whatever cum had managed to leak out. "Delicious."

He stared, slack jawed at her, completely exhausted from what was possibly the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. The room was completely lit by this time, and she glowed with satisfaction. She was a vision. She looked at him and raised her still slightly peanuty hands to her mouth, but paused before she licked them clean. Poor thing probably needed his own snack to recover his energy after such an ordeal.

"Hungry?" she asked, holding up her hand, daring him. His eyes narrowed at the challenge.

He leaned in, and sucked a finger into his mouth.

The End.

* * *

So... Anyone hungry? I hope so... anyone want a sequel? The more reviews, the better the chances ;) MS


End file.
